Don't Leave Me
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: The Ori were gone, Vala was free to get all the treasure she wanted. She was missing someone. With her life hanging in the balance will her proud get in the way from asking help from the one man she missess? Daniel-Vala ONESHOT


**_~~~~~~THIS IS RAW! NOT EDITED!~~~~~~_**

**MOON SAYS:**Not the best story I have written, but not the worst. I was just watching Stargate SG1 with my brother, then remembered how much I loved Vala, then I went for Season 9. Big skip there. I just finished watching the episode where Vala burns, so I felt like I had to write a oneshot about my favorite pair.

**_WARNING_**: THIS IS MY FIRST T.V SHOW! I mostly do anime and manga. Though I did do one book series. Now I am branching out.

**SUMMERY**: The Ori were gone, Vala was free to get all the treasure she wanted. She was missing someone. With her life hanging in the balance will her proud get in the way from asking help from the one man she misses? Daniel-Vala ONESHOT

**Pages**: 3

**Words**: 1,205

ENJOY!

**~Don't Leave Me~**

Vala was having the time of her life. The Ori were gone, and she was free to be the thief that she always was.

Something was missing though. Not something, someone. Every time she was in trouble, had a question or wanted to make a comment she turned to talk to someone. That someone wasn't there. Daniel Jackson wasn't there.

It had been a year since all that mess with Ba'al's Fail Safe plan, which obviously failed. Though no one knew what it was in the first place. Vala had a suspicion, but she wasn't going to tell anyone. If she did they would think that she would do it and wouldn't let her near Daniel again.

She threw all those feelings and thoughts out of her mind. She didn't need Daniel. All she needed was treasure and herself.

Of course if she knew what was going to happen, she wouldn't have thought that.

--

A treasure hunt gone wrong, that is why I am running. Damn it! I shouldn't have trusted what that idiot said. I should have known it was a trap, especially from the way the idiot was looking at me. But I didn't see it.

Why, I asked myself, all because I am greedy.

I should have listened to Daniel.

I ran with everything I had. The planet I was on, if I didn't get help I was going to die.

I couldn't stop the erratic beat my heart was playing.

Help? Who would want to help me? All the people I knew, I have double crossed and stole from.

Only one person that I did those things too still talked to me, still cared even a little about me.

Daniel.

I needed to get to him. Quick as I can, if I was going to live and keep him alive.

--

Stargate Command Center had ordered for SG1 to go to planet PY102 to explore. That was until the Stargate started dialing on its own.

"What's going on?" General Hammond asked as he looked out the window toward the Stargate.

"I don't know General, someone is dialing." The man in charge of dialing said.

"Is there an IDC or anything?" General asked.

"No sir, there isn't…wait, this is weird just a few letters that doesn't make sense. VNHD."

Daniel, who had been passing the room, did a double take. "Did you say VNHD?"

The man nodded and watched as Daniel's face looked scared.

"OPEN IT NOW!" Daniel yelled as he ran down to the gate room.

He got to the Gate Room just as the IRIS was opening. He ran up to the Stargate just as someone was limping out.

It was Vala! Her clothes were all ripped, her black hair, matted with blood.

"Vala? Vala! What's wrong? What happened?"

Vala looked up into the eyes of the man who was holding her. "Daniel, I found you."

With those few word she collapsed. Daniel then yelled for a medic unit.

--

Daniel, as soon as he was allowed to see Vala, never left her side. Seeing her collapse and in such pain reminded him of what happened when they first met the Ori. It reminded him of how she burned to death and he couldn't do a thing about it.

He promised himself as he watched that fire going toward her that he would never hesitate again. If she was in trouble he would always help her. Her using that code proved something bad had happened.

During his musings Vala was moving. There was movement behind her eyelids. Then her hand started to move, Daniel felt that.

"Vala?" he said as he felt her hand move.

She opened her eyes slowly. It took a minute before she recognized him. "Daniel?"

He sighed out loud. "Thank God. What happened?"

Vala took in a deep breath before she replied. "I don't know why I went after it. When I heard the rumor I just had to go get it. Don't get me wrong!" she said quickly before he thought she was being greedy again. "It wasn't for me. It was that book you wanted."

Daniel did a double take. He would have never thought that Vala would do something for someone else. Then he remembered that tablet. There was always something in it for her.

"Why?"

She turned her head away from him before she answered. "I figured if I got it, you would let me hang around you again. It's been boring since you guys kicked me out."

Daniel let a chuckle escape his lips. "So you went after it, why would you almost get killed for it?"

Vala shuttered. "I got careless. I didn't notice how my informant was looking at me until it was too late. I know where it is, I saw it. I couldn't get it because he shot me. The rest of the wounds I got had been from trying to get away. He had other guys with him."

Daniel didn't know what to say. Lucky for him Mitchell came in.

"So, how's the Princess doing?"

Vala didn't say anything like she normally would have. That was when they knew something was really wrong.

"From what the doctor said, she's fine. She just has to stay still for a few days and she will be all healed up." Daniel told him.

Mitchell nodded. "So, Princess, what happened that got you all banged up?"

Vala really ignored him now.

Daniel laughed. "She's embarrassed."

Vala whipped her head around. "I am not! Don't flatter yourself." She glared at him.

Mitchell always knew when ought to leave, and now was one of those times.

Vala stopped glaring at Daniel when she realized something. "You didn't forget. I was afraid you had."

It took Daniel a few seconds to realize what she said. "I made you a promise, didn't I? I wouldn't forget it."

Vala didn't say anything as she tried to forget how his words made her feel It was easy to forget when she remembered something very important.

"Daniel?"

"Hm?"

Vala didn't know how to say this. "The reason why my informant knew me—he was a new one—was because of you."

Daniel did another double take. "What?"

Vala bit her lip. She didn't want to tell him this. She knew how he would get, but she needed him to know. If he got hurt because she didn't want to hurt him emotionally, she wasn't ever going to forgive herself.

"Vala, you can tell me." Daniel said as his tone and words urged her to tell him.

"He knew that what I was looking for was something you wanted. I don't know why or how he knows you, but he hates you. And he is coming after you."

That was a lot to take in Daniel had to admit.

"Do you know when?" Daniel asked.

Vala nodded. "He told me in half a month. He was gloating; he knew he was going to kill me, so he saw no reason to not tell me his plans."

Daniel nodded at her words. He stood up to leave but as stopped by her hand gripping his wrist. He turned his head toward her.

"Don't leave me, please."

Daniel fully turned around and raised his right hadn to her hair and ran his fingers through it.

"I won't."

_The End_


End file.
